Momentos
by Anna Delacour
Summary: Para la comunidad de LJ 30vicios; tabla momentos. Viñetas. Pequeños momentos sobre la vida de de Goku y Milk, desde humor hasta drama, pasando por romance.
1. Brillo

**Brillo.**

**_Razones. _**_"La adrenalina de las peleas estaban bien, pero la calma junto a ella también"._

Muchas veces, a lo largo de sus varios años de vida (y muerte), le habían preguntado cómo es que terminó casándose con Milk. No era una historia muy larga, o romántica, por lo que él simplemente prefería encogerse de hombros y reír a admitir que se había casado pensando que "tomar esposa" se trataba de alguna comida excéntrica.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y el avance de su vida marital, había logrado encontrar otras razones por las cuales seguía con Milk. Y ahora mismo, mientras ella respiraba agitadamente contra su pecho y susurraba su nombre, encontró una más, y no se refería exactamente al acto que acababa de terminar.

Milk susurró que lo amaba, mirándolo directo a los ojos, con esos orbes negros que a él siempre le parecieron hermosos. Aunque había algo nuevo, algo que antes no había notado nunca. Su mirada desprendía un brillo especial, un brillo que detonaba calma, sosiego y felicidad.

Goku sonrió. Sí, él podía disfrutar enormemente las peleas y la adrenalina que estás provocaban, pero sin duda, también podía gozar de un momento de sosiego, y aún más si tenía a Milk junto a él, susurrando su nombre.


	2. Riesgo

**Riesgo.**

_**Arriesgado**_._ "A su inocente, extraña y especial manera de entender el amor."_

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Notas**: Todo de Toriyama y Toei.

* * *

Milk no era tonta. Incluso cuando lo había visto por primera vez en tanto tiempo durante el Torneo de las Artes Marciales en donde él le pidió matrimonio, sabía que casarse con Goku era arriesgado. Claro que sí, pues ¿cómo esperar que una persona que piensa que el matrimonio es comida te ame? Es ilógico.

Sin embargo, Milk era terca. Incluso consigo misma. Y aunque muchas personas le habían dicho que ese matrimonio era una locura, ella no los escuchó. Porque, a diferencia de él, ella sí lo amaba. Desde lo profundo de su corazón. No podía simplemente cancelar la boda. Ni quería hacerlo. Pensó que, si Goku Son no la amaba en ese momento, ella se encargaría de que lo haga.

Se preguntó más de una vez que pasaría si no lo lograba, pero se obligó a no pensar en eso. Y fue difícil, pero consiguió no preguntárselo durante todo lo que durase las preparaciones de la boda y la boda misma. Sin embargo, una vez hecha su esposa, ya no pudo simplemente esquivar esos pensamientos.

Había sido arriesgado, sí, pero después de tanto tiempo, no podía decir que estaba verdaderamente arrepentida. Había aprendido a entender y apreciar la extraña manera de ser de Goku, y estaba segura de que la quería. A su inocente, extraña y especial manera de entender el amor, Goku la quería. Y ella también.


	3. Encuentro

**Encuentro.**

_**Resurgir**_. "_Creyó entender un sutil mensaje por parte de su fallecido esposo; ella no importaba"._

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Notas**: Todo de Toriyama y Toei.

* * *

El hecho de que Goku haya decidido quedarse muerto la afectó de sobremanera, aunque eso era obvio. No estaba segura de cómo o cuándo logró salir adelante y superar todos los amargos sucesos de su vida marital, pero sospechaba que había sido cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. El pequeño Goten había sido su salvavidas, de eso estaba segura.

Los siete años que siguieron a la llegada de Goten habían sido más calmos, y Milk incluso había llegado a pensar que todo estaba superado, que había logrado enterrar todo lo que alguna vez había sentido por Goku en el fondo de su pecho. Incluso se permitió entrenar al niño en las artes marciales.

Y luego, le llegó la noticia. Goku volvería. Un día. Se permitió alegrarse, más por el hecho de que Goten conocería a su padre. No podía negarle eso a su pequeño, no después de todo lo que ella misma le había dicho sobre Goku. Así que asistió al Torneo, sintiéndose levemente ofendida.

Creyó entender un sutil mensaje por parte de su fallecido esposo; que ella no importaba. No había podido venir ni para el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, pero sí para demostrar sus habilidades. Enfrentarse a Vegeta y demostrar lo fuerte que se había puesto era, al parecer, su único objetivo en aquel encuentro.

Sin embargo, decidió callar, mientras todos esos sentimientos que había creído enterrados resurgían en su pecho, y la lastimaban.


	4. Cambio

**Cambio. **

**_Cambios drásticos._** _"Y así como algunas cosas cambiaron tajantemente, otras permanecieron igual"._

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Notas**: Todo de Toriyama y Toei.

* * *

La vida de Goku había cambiado drásticamente desde aquel Torneo de Artes Marciales en donde volvió a encontrar a Milk, aunque él cambio mayor vino un año después, cuando Gohan llegó a sus vidas.

Para ser sinceros, Goku no solía preocuparse directamente acerca de los quehaceres de la casa, aunque no era como si fuese necesario. Siempre había sido Milk la encargada del aseo, preparar la comida, comprar los víveres, etc, él simplemente se encargaba de hacer lo que ella le pedía. O eso hasta que Gohan terminó en el estómago de Milk, que fue cuando Goku tuvo que empezar a ayudar un poco más dentro del hogar, además de tener que consolar a Milk en esos arrebatos donde se ponía a llorar sin motivo aparente.

Debía aprender a repartir su tiempo entre Milk, Gohan y los entrenamientos, porque si había algo que no había cambiado era eso último.

—Pero Milk —Bufó el moreno, frunciendo el cejo levemente—, prometiste que me dejarías entrenarlo.

—Lo sé, Goku, ¡pero sólo tiene un año!

Goku conocía ese tono de voz a la perfección, y en pocas palabras significaban que habían puesto punto final a la discusión. Decidió no responder con nada, o terminaría durmiendo en el sillón.

Y así como algunas cosas cambiaron tajantemente, otras permanecieron igual.


	5. Determinación

**Determinación.**

_**Íntimo.**__ "No era como que lo encontrase algo tan significativo dentro de su matrimonio, pero habían sido siete largos años lejos de ella, y la había extrañado más de lo que ella se imaginaba"._

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Notas**: Todo de Toriyama y Toei.

* * *

Siete años no eran cualquier cosa. Goku entendía, se daba cuenta de la falta que le había hecho a su esposa e hijos y también era consiente de lo agradecido que debía estar porque le habían permitido volver a adentrarse, así como así, a sus vidas. Aunque claro, algún castigo debía tener.

Y Milk parecía decidida a no tener ni un solo momento íntimo con él. Incluso en la noche, cuando ya Gohan y Goten dormían, lo dejaba acercarse. Goku estaba seguro de que solamente fingía estar dormida, y también le parecía ver las comisuras de sus labios alzarse un poco.

No era como que lo encontrase algo tan significativo dentro de su matrimonio, pero habían sido siete largos años lejos de ella, y la había extrañado más de lo que ella se imaginaba, y realmente estaba ansioso por compartir algún tipo de contacto íntimo con su esposa.

Un día, finalmente, llegó a casa luego de salir a pescar y, estando Gohan en la escuela y Goten jugando con Trunks, creyó que era el momento indicado.

Milk estaba cocinando, llevaba el cabello suelto como pocas veces y sonreía, mientras tatareaba una canción que él desconocía, pero sonaba bonita desde sus labios. Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó, provocando que su esposa se sobresaltara. Milk se giró en sus brazos, le sonrió y lo besó. Fue un beso casto y dulce, aunque no era suficiente.

Goku se aventuró a acercarse nuevamente, pero Milk lo detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre su pecho.

—Deberías ir a darte un baño, la comida estará lista en cualquier minuto —Intentó librarse de los brazos de Goku para voltearse nuevamente, pero éste se negó—. Necesito terminar de cocinar, Goku.

El mencionado titubeó, pero finalmente se decidió por tomarla de la cintura y cargarla sobre su hombro, determinado a cumplir su cometido.

—¡Goku, pero que estás haciendo! —Gritó Milk, golpeando la musculosa espalda de su esposo.

—Iré a darme un baño, justo como tú dijiste.

Goku sonrió cuando Milk finalmente se rindió y dejó de golpearlo. La comida se quemó, pero definitivamente valió la pena.

* * *

**No sé hace cuanto no actualizo, pero sé que pasó mucho tiempo ): ¡Lo siento mucho! Es que la inspiración no venía. Anywayyy, espero que hayan disfrutado este drabble, que me salió un poco más largo que los anteriores.**

**¿Y qué tal, les gustó? (:**


End file.
